


soft serve perfection

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Reader Insert, gender neutral reader, saeran is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: if there's one thing you're good at, it's making a perfectly swirled soft serve ice cream cone.





	soft serve perfection

**Author's Note:**

> the only skill i have from years of working at mcd's is making pretty good soft serve cones, which was the inspiration for this LOL. i thought, oh, this'll be a cute fluff fic idea, but instead saeran does that thing where he's a little shit so... maybe next time i'll do a legit fluffy piece with cutesy... stuff. or something. idk. 
> 
> i did look it over, but there still might be some errors, but anyway please enjoy!!

“ _This_ makes ice cream?”

Skepticism completely saturates Saeran’s voice as he stares at the machine. You can’t really blame him though, the thing in question certainly doesn’t look like it can produce ice cream. If anything, it looks more something you’d find in a mad scientist’s lab with its levers and panels. You’d probably be doubtful yourself if you hadn’t seen ice cream come out of the thing firsthand.

“Yes, siree, it does,” you affirm, nodding your head. “Let me show you.”

You pull a cone from the stack they have next to machine and place it beneath one of the openings at the base of one of the levers. “Wait. Vanilla or chocolate.”

“Don’t care.”

Ice cream is just ice cream to Saeran after all. Luckily, for people like him who don’t care, or can’t decide, there’s an option for a mixture of both. You position the cone at the middle opening and slowly pull the lever down. After a second, the ice cream starts to come out, quickly filling the cone. You deftly swivel your wrist around, so that the ice cream forms a perfect swirl. Once the cone is a couple inches tall you pull the lever back up and pull the cone downward to give it a pointed top.

“Ta da!” you hold out the cone toward Saeran. “A beautiful, perfectly swirled ice cream cone!”

He stares at it, and despite that near perpetual frown on his face, you can see those blue-green eyes of his glimmering in excitement. You wiggle your hand a little, urging him to take the cone. Hesitantly, Saeran plucks it from your hand and stares at it. When he finally takes a bite, his eyes widen in surprise.

“It’s soft…”

“Yeah, it’s called soft serve,” you explain. You would have thought Saeran would have known, being the ice cream fanatic that he is, but clearly not. “It’s still pretty good, right?”

He doesn’t answer you, instead choosing to wolf down the rest of the cone. Once he’s done, he picks up another one and you step aside so he can try his hand at making an ice cream cone. Saeran mimics your earlier movements, placing his cone beneath the opening and pulls down the lever.

Only he pulls it a little too fast and the ice cream starts to haphazardly pile up on the cone. He yanks the lever back up but isn’t fast enough to stop the ice cream from overflowing onto his hand. You try to stifle a giggle, but Saeran still catches it and shoots a glare at you. With a disgusted look, he tosses the mess into the nearest garbage can. Then, using his clean hand, he grabs another cone and thrusts it in your face.

“You make it then,” he tells you in an irritated tone.

“Okay, okay…” you take the cone, a small grin still pulling at your lips. Saeran watches as you make another cone, scrutinizing your every movement. He’s definitely upset that his cone didn’t look anywhere near as perfect as yours did. You’re about to make the final swirl when Saeran speaks up to stop you.

“Make it bigger.”

This cone is already bigger than the last one by a few inches. You pull at the lever to stop the flow of ice cream, but leave the cone where it is so that it maintains its shape. “H-how much bigger?”

Saeran examines the cone at its current size and then says, “Twice as big.”

‘Twice as big?’ It’s not like it’s impossible, but that’s a lot of ice cream. Knowing Saeran, he could finish it but…

“Is that… too big for you?” he asks and you’re not quite sure if he’s mocking you or if he’s genuinely concerned might fall off of the cone.

“It… should be fine” you tug at the lever and resume making the cone. Once it’s at the appropriate size, you pull it away. It’s tilting a little, but otherwise it’s still a beautiful looking ice cream cone. You hand it over to Saeran, with a smug look on your face. “There you go. One jumbo cone made to order.”

Most of Saeran’s prior moodiness seem to disappear as he stares at the large cone with hungry eyes. He takes it from your hands and slowly begins to eat at it. “…thanks.”

“No problem.”

You’re about to return to your table so that other people can have some ice cream, but you’re distracted by the voice of a nearby child.

“Mommy, mommy!” the little boy cries. You turn to look and see the child in question tugging at his mother’s dress, pointing at Saeran’s cone. “I want a pretty cone just like that one!”

The lady looks at you and your eyes meet. She gives you an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, but would you mind making my son an ice cream cone?”

You shake your head and bend over so you’re eye level with the little boy. “What flavor do you want?”

The boy taps his finger to his lips as he thinks. “Can… can I have both?”

You give him a smile, “Of course! One chocolate-vanilla cone coming right up!”

You straighten yourself out and grab another cone while ignoring the annoyed looks Saeran’s giving you. You already made him two cones (well really three, since that second cone had enough ice cream for two) so he’s got no room to complain. The cone you make for the little boy is closer in size to the first cone since you don’t think his mother would approve if you gave him the towering monstrosity that was Saeran’s cone. As you turn around to present it to the boy, Saeran clicks his tongue as he finishes off his ice cream.

“That’s too big.” He ushers you to the side and grabs yet another cone. Is he going to try and make another one…? This time, Saeran moves a little more carefully, slowly pulling the lever and moving his wrist to so that the cone makes a bit of a lopsided swirl. He doesn’t give up though and swirls it two more times. It’s not as bad as the first cone he made but… there’s still at least there’s a definite swirl there.

Saeran hands the cone to the boy. “Here.”

You half expect the kid to cry and say he wants your cone, but he still takes it with a smile. “It looks like a poop emoji!”

You give the boy a bewildered stare as his mother immediately bends down to tell him not to say such things. Saeran takes this chance to grab your hand to drag you away from the two and back to the table. Ignoring his mother’s scolding, the little boy shouts out a thank you to Saeran.

When you get back to the table, you start eating the cone that you made, not wanting it to go to waste. “You know… this seems kind of familiar.”

Saeran doesn’t respond.

“…Kinda like that time at that ice cream shop…” you pause to think before you start to snicker. “Don’t tell me you were jealous of a little kid…”

Clearly, he’s not pleased with hearing that because Saeran lurches forward to take a huge bite out of your ice cream cone. You open your mouth to protest, when he moves even closer to you to plant a messy ice cream flavored kiss on your lips. He pulls away with a self-satisfied grin.

“That…that’s not fair,” you finally manage to say after a moment. “You… you already had two whole cones. Leave me and my cone alone…”

Saeran chuckles as if you’ve said something silly and leans in to try and take another bite of your ice cream. You raise your arm up so that it’s out of reach but quickly realize this is mistake as he just ends up giving you another, much more lingering kiss. A moment later, he pulls back, smirking, “You say that, but the look on your face tells me otherwise.”

You bring the cone back to your mouth in a lame attempt to shield your blushing face from his view. …You’re right. I don’t want you to leave me alone…”

Saeran’s eyes widen and his smirk disappears. Obviously, he wasn’t expecting you to admit that so readily. You grin as he looks away, his cheeks glowing with a light pink blush. For all his big talk, it can be surprisingly easy to turn the tables back on him.

“Buuuuuut….” you drawl causing Saeran to look back at you. When your eyes meet, you playfully stick your tongue out at him. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to enjoy my ice cream first.”

“…and if I do?”

You take a big bite out of the cone and lean in close to him. “Too bad, ‘cause you’re just gonna have to wait.”


End file.
